Detective NaLu?
by Thefabninja
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just got her dream job and she can't wait for her upcoming adventures! Sadly she would have to share them with her new pink haired partner... #NaLu #GaLe ... I AM SORRY IF YOU HATE IT CAUSE MY PUNCTUATION SUCKS AND THIS IS MY FIRST EVE
1. Welcome?

Lucy's POV

I was excited, it was my first day as a detective and I have dreamt about this since I was 14.

I hummed softly as I got ready to leave, I wore a hot pink blazer with a matching mini skirt with a black buttoned top and black pumps, and I tied my hair in a messy bun and hopped over to my bed and grabbed a black briefcase I didn't really need it but I thought it went well with my outfit. I was going to take my time to do MY make up but when I saw I only had 10 minutes to be at my new job I freaked and quickly applied a small layer of lip gloss before rushing out of my house, I jumped into her car and raced to the Fairy Tail Headquarters.

Arriving at my destination i got out and stared at the headquarters in front of me in awe,I took a big breath and grinned. When I walked in there were a lot of agents spread out and a sign requesting all the new detectives to line up in the main office, I looked around for the office but in vain I was about to give up when suddenly I heard footsteps coming running from behind me and as I turned around I was tackled to the floor by a small blue haired girl who I recognised immediately "Levy-Chan?!" I squealed hugging her back, Levy only looked up at me and smiled getting of me"Lu-Chan I can't believe you finally made it! What are you still doing here the meeting has already started!" I just stared blankly before a panicked look crossed my face "Eeeeeeh?! Levy-Chan help me I don't know where to go!" I whined with tears in her eyes, Levy grabbed my hand and ran to the elevator "its okay Lu-Chan I'm late to…" she gave me a reassuring smile.

Me and Levy slowly opened the door to the main office trying not to make a lot of sound but failed miserably because the whole room was looking at them I pushed Levy in accidently and walked in slowly after apologising to everyone as we both got a chair to sit on Levy glared at me so I mothed her a sorry. "So as I was saying before being interrupted was that each one of you'll will be assigned to a specific team of our professional detectives so you'll can observe how exactly we solve our cases here at fairy tail is that clear?" I looked at the man who was speaking to us in 'awe' he was a really short old man with a loud voice that could be heard all the way to the end and he wasn't even using a microphone I just assumed he was the head of detectives.

Levy and I were in the corner of the room talking about a new book she read while the man I presumed was the head was putting all the detectives in our groups. After what seemed like forever Levy's and my names where called and we were both in the same group called 'team Natsu' I was confused cause I was certain that Natsu meant Summer and I thought the name 'team summer' was a bit stupid….

Levy and I were instructed to go to the 7th floor cause that's where our whole team was waiting for us and on the elevator ride up she couldn't help but feel nervous 'WHAT IF THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME?' was the only thought that ran through my mind and Levy must have sensed that I was getting scarred cause she held my hand and grinned happily, When the elevator door opened I saw something come flying towards me "Is that a….person?", my eyes widened as Levy tried pulling me to the side but she was to weak and someone crashed into me throwing my back, the last thing I saw before blacking out was Pink?

_**A/N: Hey guys this is my very first story so I'm sorry if it's terrible . aah I'll try updating soon and yeah sorry if it sucked ahaha and my punctuation is terrible….sorry hope you liked it and please don't forget to leave a review **_


	2. Luigi?

_**A/N- Hey guys Im sorry it took me so long to update, really busy with school, work and family drama…**_

_**I know this chapter is short but I felt that it needed to be.. plus I have writers block so bear with I promise to make the next chapter long**_

_**I will try update soon but till then enjoy this chappy:3**_

Lucy's POV

I could hear people bickering softly around me and a voice I was somewhat drawn to even though all I heard him say was "Come back here you ice princess!" I couldn't help but smile….but as soon as I did I heard a certain someone squeal and jump on me "Lu-Chan your awake!" Levy was crying and I was well….confused?

"Y..yeah…ha ha um Where am I?" I looked at Levy as she wiped her tears away "We're at the Fairy i..i..i..nfirmary…he he he" she squirmed in place awkwardly, "Ah ha ha ha aha …No seriously Levy-Chan…" I giggled as she just stared back awkwardly that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up only to see a dashing woman with long scarlet hair smiling down on me "Glad to see your back Lucy, My name is Scarlet…Erza Scarlet I'm the leader of this team." She said boldly as she pointed at the group of 6 people standing behind her (which did include Levy-Chan) I jumped up and straightened myself out before bowing down in respect to all of them "M..my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am honoured to be working with you!" I stay down as silence takes over the room suddenly a very rude individual decided to laugh. I quickly looked up to see who this jack ass was and to my surprise he was a well built man about my age who had.. pink hair?, I stared at him angrily as he finally spoke up "W..What kind of name is Luigi?" he burst out laughing again "Its Lucy!" I screamed at him making him cower in fear, suddently I felt a cold hand on my shoulder I turned around to be faced with a handsome man without a shirt…I couldn't peel my eyes away from his 6 pack but c'mon which girl would? "My names Gray…Gray Fullbuster, and that ass over there is Natsu." His voice was deep and emotionless I couldn't help but blush "Nice to meet you ."


End file.
